Here without you baby
by SapphoAndCyanide
Summary: my 1st PiperLeo songfic he refects on Piper's time wDanR&RBe nice! Better than it's summary,honest!


Here without you baby

Okay this is my first songfic. It's from the 3 doors down song, Here without you. It's based on how Leo feels now that Piper and Dan are together, entirely from Leo's POV- every time I hear this song it reminds me of Piper and Leo! Enjoy! One shot. You have to read the song also to get the full effect, not just the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or 3 Doors Down, they are merely my muses.

'_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same.'_

"How could she pick Dan? I understand Piper wants to lead as normal a life as possible, she deserves that, but I lost my wings for her and she still stays with him."

'_All the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind.'_

"He missed her so much. Even though he saw her everyday at P3, it just wasn't the same. He just wanted to hold her again, but couldn't, because she was with Dan now. Oh how he hated Dan, that smug look he gave Leo every time he saw him. He wanted to punch his lights out, but he knew that was no way to win back the love of his life."

'_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, there's only you and me.'_

"Leo dreamed of the day that he could kiss Piper again. To hear her say 'I love you,' and to say 'I love you too.' But that day seemed to never come. Every moment between them was awkward. Their conversations were never more than a quick 'Hello.'

He loved Piper so much and would do anything to be with her again. They were soul mates, he knew that much, Piper just had to realize it also."

'_The miles keep rollin'_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go.'_

"He would give Piper the moon and the stars, anything she wanted. All he wanted was for Piper to be happy, even if that meant being with Dan. He had sent that Valentine's Day card to her telling her how much he loved her and how he wouldn't give up on them, but all she gave him was a card saying that they were just 'friends' that broke his heart, but if he had to do it all over again, he would, because he got to be with Piper for that short time.

'_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl, there's only you and me.'_

He remembered telling Phoebe; "Being with her breaks the rules, not being with her breaks my heart." And he meant it too. Every breath he took didn't seem worth taking without Piper with him. Every time she walked into the room his heart skipped a beat and every time they made the slightest contact, his breath caught in his throat. The first time he had seen Piper he knew instantly that she was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with."

'_Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.'_

Piper tapped his shoulder. "Uh Leo, can I tell you something please?" Piper asked sweetly.

"Ah yea sure, what's up?"

"I-I think I'm still in love with you." Piper blushed.

"Really?" He smiled hopefully.

Piper nodded.

Leo smiled and pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

He opened his eyes and saw Piper sitting at the bar with Dan.

"It was a daydream." Leo thought glumly. Then their eyes briefly met and she flashed him a caring smile. Leo smiled back… "But that doesn't mean I'm giving up."

'_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl, it's only you and…me.'_

_End…_

_Thanks for reading, now review!_


End file.
